Cream
Cream & Shadow is a 2002 American animated comedy-science fiction film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures on June 21, 2002. It's based on Lilo & Stitch, but it's different. The 42nd animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series, it was written and directed by Chris Sanders and Dean DeBlois. It started with Cream the Rabbit as Lilo, Shadow the Hedgehog as Stitch, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Scourge the Hedgehog, Vanilla the Rabbit and Blaze the Cat. Plot Dr. Jumba Jookiba (Dr. Eggman) is put on trial by the Galactic Federation for "illegal genetic experimentation"—the evidence of this is Experiment 626: an aggressive creature that is nearly indestructible and learns quickly. Jumba was imprisoned while Experiment 626 is to be exiled on a desert asteroid. During transport on Captain Gantu's ship, 626 manages to break out of his cell and cut off the ship's power grid. 626 hijacks a police cruiser unit upon his escape, but finds himself outnumbered and outgunned. Surrounded, 626 activates the hyperdrive and breaks through to their defense, setting coordinates at random—to the planet Earth. The Grand Councilwoman (Elise) orders Jumba to work with Agent Pleakley (Charmy) to recover 626 discreetly. 626 survives his escape attempt to Earth, landing on the Hawaiian Island of Kauai, but was knocked unconscious by a passing truck and was taken to an animal shelter because he's believed by the truck drivers to be a pet. After the recent death of Nani's husband in a car accident, Nani Pelekai (Vanilla) is looking after her younger, more rambunctious daughter, Cream. They're visited by Cobra Bubbles (Espio), a social worker, who's concerned that Nani cannot take adequate care of Cream. He considers putting Cream into foster care, but Nani does not approve as Cream and she are the only remaining members of her family. Cream does not help as she does not understand what may happen. After hearing Cream in her room pray to be given a friend (Cream has no friends, because every girl in her class include Blaze the Cat makes fun of her), Nani agrees to allow Cream to adopt a pet. At the shelter, Cream immediately takes a keen interest in Experiment 626, despite serious misgivings that Nani and the shelter worker. Then, Cream names 626: Shadow and shows him around Hawaii. Shadow quickly discovers that escape is impossible due to the island being surrounded by water (his body is too dense for swimming) and that there are no large cities which Jumba had previously said he would seek out to cause chaos and suffers a nervous breakdown. As Nani attempts to find a good job, she was forced to bring Cream and Shadow with her. Meanwhile, Cream uses the time to try to curb Shadow's aggressiveness by encouraging him to behave like Elvis Presley whom she calls a model citizen as well as reading the book The Ugly Duckling to him. Shadow's antics, although at times foiling Jumba and Pleakley's attempts to capture him, also ruin Nani's chances of getting a job. David (Vector), a friend of Nani's, sees her at the beach where she was trying to get a job as a lifeguard. Then, David suggests that they go surfing to improve her mood. While Nani, Cream and Shadow ride on a huge wave, Jumba makes one more effort to capture Shadow from underwater. It appears as if Shadow attempted to drown Cream. Although everyone gets safely to shore, Cobra saw the whole thing and tells Nani that he'll come by in the morning to take Cream away from her and leaves feeling sorry for her. After Shadow sees how much trouble he has caused, he leaves, taking the ugly duckling book with him in hopes of finding his "family". The next morning, as Nani waits for Cobra to arrive, David tells Nani of a job offer that she must respond to. Then, Nani tells Cream to stay at home while she goes to secure the job. Meanwhile at the woods, Shadow encounters Jumba who reveals that Shadow can never have a family or "belong", because he was just built to destroy. Then, Shadow races to Cream's house, followed by Jumba firing at Shadow with his gun. Then, the two fight while Cream immediately phoning Cobra for help. The house was destroyed by the end of the fight with Nani and Cobra arriving shortly after. As Nani and Cobra argue over Cream's well-being, Cream slips away to hide in the forest and finds Shadow who reveals his true alien identity form to her. While she says how he ruined everything, they're both captured by Captain Gantu, who had been sent to capture Shadow after Jumba and Pleakley failed and he makes to leave Earth. Then, Nani was shocked to see Gantu putting Cream and Shadow in a container pod and taking off in the ship. Then, Shadow escapes from the container before the ship takes off, leaving Cream behind. Then, Nani realizes that Shadow isn't what she thought he was and demands that he had better speak just as Cream always said he did. While once again trying to capture Shadow, Jumba and Pleakley are revealed to Nani, tell her that they do know Cream and they can both get her back. Then, Shadow, with help from Jumba's ship and by launching a gas tanker truck out of a volcano, is able to free Cream and stop Gantu. After they land, they find that the Grand Councilwoman has arrived in order to capture Stitch personally. When she sees that Shadow has learned to talk and bonded with Nani and Cream, she realizes that he has become a civilized creature. Using Cream's certificate of Shadow's ownership, which proves that taking Shadow would mean stealing him from Cream, the Councilwoman asserts that Shadow, now a part of Nani and Cream's family, will live his exile on Earth with the humans as his warders. As her guards take Gantu away, she doesn't let Pleakley or Jumba return on her ship and orders Cobra, a former CIA agent who previously met the Councilwoman at Roswell, to keep an eye on the new family. Shadow, Jumba and Pleakley become integrated into Cream's family and the house is rebuilt with the help of the three, David and Cobra. Cast Shadow the Hedgehog 7.jpg|Shadow as himself|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Cream smiled.jpg|Cream as herself|link=Cream the Rabbit Vanilla smiled 2.jpg|Vanilla as Nani, Cream's mother|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Dr. Eggman 2.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Dr. Jumba Jookiba|link=Dr. Eggman Charmy Bee 7.jpg|Charmy as Agent Pleakley|link=Charmy Bee Espio is ready Togo.jpg|Espio as Cobra Bubbles|link=Espio the Chameleon Scourge the Hedgehog .jpg|Scourge as Captain Gantu|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Elise the Hedgehog.jpg|Elise as Grand Councilwoman|link=Elise the Hedgehog Vector the Crocodile 3.jpg|Vector as David Kawena|link=Vector the Crocodile Blaze the Cat 3.jpg|Blaze as herself|link=Blaze the Cat Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Cream Style Movies